Tears Can't Bring Her Back
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Don't remember who sings the song, but it belongs to them. I just borrowed it and changed the title. Poetic license. Please don't sue. Vallejo's POV on Malika. Angsty if you make it that way, though not that much. More like disappointment, probably.


**Started on November 29, 2007, a few days after reading a Fillmore! Fic about Vallejo and wanting to do one myself. The song popped into my head and I went, "Hey, Vallejo and Malika!" So, yeah. If it seems similar to Ekaphant's Migraines and Roses, that's because the fic gave me the idea in the first place. :P**

**Vallejo's POV, btw.**

* * *

_How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Whose heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear_

Malika and I had been a great team, practically the best. We'd gotten along great; we'd been best friends. Heck, we were the original Fillmore and Third! But all that changed when Malika joined the Robins. She started ignoring me and focusing all her time and attention on what was supposed to have been a temporary undercover assignment. And I'd been crushed.

_Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
Best friends forever  
Should never have to go away_

I tried to convince her to stay, tried to keep her on Patrol. I tried reasoning with her, reminding her of her original reasons for joining the Robins in the first place. But she was a stubborn one, a lot like Ingrid, and she'd turned her back on me and the rest of the Safety Patrol.

_What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through_

At first, I had trouble accepting it, didn't know what I'd do without my partner and best friend. I was depressed for at least a week or so—I really can't remember, but it felt like forever.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can  
_

Oh, I cried some, but I'll kill you if you tell anybody I told you. Or at least give you detention for a year.

Actually, before Malika left, I wasn't quite as strict and easily-angered as I am now. Yes, I know it's weird. I just can't shake the feeling, nor do I particularly want to. It gets the job done.

_Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry_

I tried everything I could think of to get Malika to reconsider, but nothing worked. She was completely enthralled with the world of the Red Robins, and they don't take kindly to 'Belts' encroaching on their territory, which included their new leader.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
_

This is just between me and you, but sometimes, when I'm home alone in my room reminiscing, I still cry. Not very much, but a couple tears will hit my pillow once in a while. I'd do anything to get Malika to come back, to be a good guy again, but I know she'd just ignore me, so what's the point?

_I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more  
_

I've (day)dreamed so many times of other ways to get her to come back, and they all end up with her walking away from me. I cry, I shout, I try to get closer than two feet to her, but she always ends up turning her back on me. And I hate it.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

Sure, I still wish she'd have reconsidered, but there's no way she's going to, so I gave up crying my eyes out. No use shedding tears for something that's never going to change, right?

* * *

**Six hundred and seventy six words with the lyrics. Without, about 405. No pattern, but hey. I tried. It's over 300 either way, and I'm hoping at least a few people find it intriguing or…something. It's not connected to anything of my other Fillmore fics. Unless somebody points out something that fits, anyway. Or I write more about Vallejo, maybe…**


End file.
